


Start of a Plan

by mescalinen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mescalinen/pseuds/mescalinen
Summary: After Tom eats Tord’s portion of brownies, he assumes it’ll get him in some big damn trouble. But instead of that trouble comes an offer Tom cannot deny.





	1. A New Idea

Tom was sitting at the table, chewing on a brownie from a batch Edd had baked and brought to Tom’s apartment. How thoughtful of him. Tom licked his lips and swallowed.

”You better leave some for me!”

Tom groaned as he heard Tord’s voice from another room. He shrugged to himself and stuffed another brownie into his mouth. The sticky, rich and chewy texture would be enough to make Tom moan in delight. He swallowed, the brownie settling comfortably in his stomach.

Suddenly footsteps were heard, getting loader with each step. Tom looked over. Tord was already leaning on the table and examining the heap of brownies still left on the plate.

“You almost ate all of dhem!” Tord grunted.

”Shuddup. There’s still plently left,” Tom leaned back on his chair.

“I’m gonna take a shower, I just came back from the gym. And dhey all better be here when I come back,” Tord spun around and walked away.

“Yea, whatever,” Tom waited until Tord was gone before taking in two brownies at the same time.

Tom hiccuped as he gazed at about more than a dozen brownies still left on the plate. He rubbed his full stomach.

If Tord hadn’t told him not to touch them, he wouldn’t have eaten them. He had only done this to annoy his roommate. Tom now leaned back onto his chair, a grin of triumph plastered on his face. The grin spread wider when he heard someone aproaching.

“What did I tell you?” Tord eyed Tom as he walked over. Tom crossed his arms behind his head and hiccuped, looking smugly at Tord.

Tord’s frowning expression turned into a mischievous one and he smiled with one corner of his mouth. Tom was taken off guard by this. Tord moved and swiflty sat on Tom’s lap, facing him.

“The hell’re you doing-?” Tom made a disgusted expression.

Tord grasped Tom’s belly with one hand.

”You ate all of those brownies that were supposed to be mine. Now, I’m gonna make you eat the rest,” Tord raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Tom almost laughed out loud. This was even better than he expected!

“Alright then, commie,” Tom opened his mouth willingly.

Tord crammed a brownie into Tom’s mouth, who chewed it and swallowed. It settled warmly in his stomach. Tord rubbed Tom’s belly. It made Tom feel odd, but not in any way negative.

Five brownies later, Tom was chewing more slowly and his stomach felt too tight.

”No more,” he groaned.

”Oh? I’m sorry, are you the one deciding the rules here?” Tord stuffed another big brownie into Tom’s mouth, who swallowed, wincing.

“Oh god-“ Tom grabbed his incredibly tight belly and groaned. He rubbed circles. When he looked up, he saw Tord staring at him with wide eyes.

“What?” Tom huffed, his cheeks tinted pink from the heavier breathing.

Tord swallowed hard as he looked down at Tom’s stomach. It was slightly swollen, making Tom’s shirt rise up, exposing the smooth white skin. Tord placed a warm hand on it.

Tom blinked, confused.

Tord rubbed it slowly, caressing the soft, white skin. Tord then unbuttoned Tom’s pants; he felt too bad about how terribly tight they looked. Tom sighed from relief as the tightness of his pants was released.

Tord squeezed Tom’s stomach as he urged him to eat another brownie.

”Tord- I can’t- mph!” Tom nearly choked on the next brownie but still swallowed. His stomach bulged out further, churning.

Tord’s hand was all over Tom’s belly, rubbing and prodding. Tom’s breathing had increased.

”Four left, Tom.”

”Bring ‘em on, then.”

The first one felt like Tom was swallowing a rock. It was painfully slowly dragged in his throat and weighed heavier than all others in his gut. His stomach churned and groaned, unhappy with the amount of food that was forced inside it. Tom rubbed underneath his belly, trying to soothe it as Tord fed him the next two brownies.

One more left. Tom felt as though if he were to eat one gramme of anything, he would definately burst. His skin was stretched. It surely wasn’t a record, but for Tom it felt as if he had eaten half his own size, for he never ate too much; less than his other three friends. Tom opened his mouth, met with another brownie. Thankfully it wasn’t the biggest. He swallowed and let out a sigh, placing his hand on his bubbly stomach.

”I did it,” he hiccuped.

“Yes. Yes you did.” Tord’s eyes were all over Tom, especially his swollen gut. He could even see a couple of pink string-like patterns at the bottom of it.

Tom glanced at Tord with a lazy expression, but it turned into a disgusted one as his eyes fell on something else.

“You bastard, you! You’re getting off to this!” Tom growled.

Tord looked down. He had a visible erection.

”I feel like a teenager again,” he grumbled, getting up. Tom muttered something inaudible, trying to get up. He failed and fell back on the chair with a grunt. Tom glared at Tord, who had a hand over his mouth, behind which he was surely smiling.

”Get your arse here and help me up.”

Tord walked over and heaved Tom up, resting his side on his own.

“Ugh.” Tom grabbed his stomach.

“Maybe you will finally get somedhing else dhan skin on your bones,” Tord commented.

Tom huffed, “in that case, I better starve you,” he poked Tord’s stomach.

Tord rolled his eyes and helped Tom to his room. Once there, he helped Tom sit on the bed.

“You were supposed to change the covers yesterday.”

“No! Zadurday is your turn!” Tord protested.

Tom thought for a moment. Realizing he was wrong, he changed the subject.

”I’m afraid to imagine what I’ll look like tomorrow.”

“Somewhat like me,” Tord grinned crookedly.

”Oh, god, no. I’d rather shoot myself.” Tom’s stomach groaned loudly and he winced in pain.

“D-do you vant me to massage it for you?” Tord asked.

Tom thought for a moment. It was kind of Tord, and he probably didn’t mean it in a bad way, but Tom wasn’t going to take any chances.

“S’alright, thanks.”

Tord sat down on the bed too.

”Ey. Private property. No Tords allowed,” Tom waved a hand at Tord, shooing him off.

Instead, Tord lay on his back, his legs dangling off the bed. He smiled up at Tom.

”I’d lay down, too, but then I don’t think I’d be able to get up,” Tom frowned.

“Awe, I’d help you, though,” Tord reached to rub Tom’s stomach.

“As if.” Tom snorted and hiccuped.

Tord removed his hand away from Tom and crossed his arms on his own chest.

“Oh god, what am I going to do with this?” Tom sighed,

”I don’t suppose my jeans’ll even fit.”

“Its practically nothing, Tom. You’re just not used to this amount of food. It’s not like dhis is going to be your diet for dhe rest of your life,” Tord paused for a moment, “dhat is, unless you vant it to,” he mumbled.

“What?” Tom’s eyes widened.

“Never too bad to put on a couple of pounds, Tom, especially for someone your weight.”

Tom couldn’t believe his ears.

“You mean you actually think it’d be better if I put on some extra weight?” Tord nodded.

“Hmph. I _have_ always been quite embarassed of being too skinny...” Tom looked down at his bloated gut. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad idea, especially since Tord was volunteering to help.

”And maybe if you decide to gain weight, I’ll be motivated to lose some,” Tord huffed a laugh.

”Like you said, ‘never too bad’, eh?” Tom smiled.

Tord grinned crookedly.

Tom yawned, “I’m tired. Can you pass my pyjamas from that bedside table?”

Tord did as Tom asked. Tord helped Tom take off his shirt and jeans and Tom put on his pyjamas.

“Goodnight, Tom,” Tord exited Tom’s room.

“‘Night,” Tom mumbled, getting ready to sleep.

\- - -

The first thing Tom did when he woke up was rush to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

Last night did seem to put an impact on him. Not too much, only enough to make his flat, indented stomach not quite flat anymore. A tiny amount of pudge was formed on the lower part of his stomach. Tom squeezed it experimentally.

He snatched his hand away when Tord called for him.

Tom went towards where Tord’s voice was coming from, which turned out to be the kitchen. Tom instantly smelled oil and something delicious cooking, along with an appetizing sizzling sound. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the room a warm yellow. Tom walked towards Tord.

“First time in my life do I see you waking up so early to cook.”

Tord turned to Tom and grinned.

“I decided to take this whole thing seriously,” he announced.

“Look,” Tom lifted his shirt slightly to expose his stomach.

Tord looked down on the tiny pudge and pinched it.

“Progress,” he giggled, allowing Tom to pull his shirt back down, “sit down.”

Tom sat at the countertop. He moved a chair and watched Tord cook. He could only imagine how he’d look like after Tord would finish this goal of his.


	2. Unlike Thoughts of Perfection

    Tom grits his teeth and shuts his eyes as Tord plows into him. The bed is creaking loudly and the two are thankful that they have no other roommates. The room is dark even when it’s light outside, the blackout curtains seem to complete their task well. Tord feels awfully sleepy and his limbs are throbbing in tiredness, and Tom’s complaints aren’t helping in the slightest.

“Hurry up,” Tom hisses.

“Fuck off, I’m doing my best.”

    Tord increases his pace to the point where his leg and buttocks muscles are aching, and he feels himself slowing down again. He’s panting, sweat dripping off of him as he slows to a soft rhythm. It isn’t easy fucking someone who is almost twice as large as you.

“For fuck’s sake-“ Tom grunts and moves, pushing himself down on Tord’s cock.

“Can’t-“ Tord wheezes and collapses onto Tom. He had been going on for almost thirty minutes at a pace that his body simply couldn’t handle.

    Tord falls onto Tom, his cheek hits against Tom’s chest. The lower landing, on Tom’s belly, is soft and pillowy. Tord uses his hips to pull out of Tom, groaning into Tom’s chest. His heart thumps against Tom’s audibly. Their skin on one another’s feels sticky and hot. Tord’s temples pulse and his ears are ringing.

Tom, however, is not fazed.

“Get off, I need to finish this,” Tom grumbles.

    Tord rolls off of Tom and is now on his back next to him, panting. The ceiling is spinning to him and his head hurts from the sudden movement. Tord’s cock feels so spent, almost numb.

    Tord hears Tom begin to masturbate and he doesn’t even have the energy to look over. He hears Tom’s grunts and huffs, and after a minute or so, the sinful sound of skin on skin stops, and Tord hears Tom let out the softest moan.

“We need to take a shower,” Tom mutters.

“You first,” Tord wheezes, “I need some time to cool down.”

    Tom shrugs and gets off the bed. Tord hears the bathroom door lock and the sound of the shower water run. His eyes flutter close and he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Get up. I’m done.”

    Tord jolts up. He feels very much awake and no longer tired even though his body is still unsanitary.  
    Tord walks to the bathroom.  
He turns the shower on and steps in. The water is chilly and soothing, washing away the disgusting fluids on Tord’s body.  
    When he walks out, he almost feels like a new man.

    Tom is sitting on the couch in the living room, reading some shitty modern novel.  
Tord sits next to him but Tom moves away, muttering.

“Awe, stop being so salty,” Tord moves closer to Tom, wrapping his arms around him.

Tom grumbles to himself and pretends to be distracted by the book.

“C’mon, you know I have my limits,” Tord says.

“A man. Couldn’t make himself cum, couldn’t make the person he was fucking cum. Terrific.”

“You try having sex with somone who won’t even cooperate for a damn second!” Tord defends himself, “it seems as if with your extra weight came extra grumpiness, and I didn’t ask for that two-in-one offer, thank you very much.”

Tom mutters inaudible and gets up, leaving his book.

    Even after their small fight Tord admires Tom’s growing figure with a grin, not even minding Tom’s earlier comment. Tom’s arms are now strong even without muscle. His stomach is meaty and jiggles only the slightest bit when he walks. His thighs have filled up and his face is no longer bony.

    Tom seems to notice Tord’s staring and huffs, walking away in the direction to the kitchen.  
Tord hops up and follows him, already feeling excited. As Tord watches him, Tom gets a glass and fills it with water. Tord observes how quickly Tom finishes it, his adam’s apple bobbing. Tord swallows hard.

“Don’t get all excited. I’m just thirsty,” Tom grumbles.

Tord wants to make a joke about what Tom said about being thirsty, but he stays silent.

“You sure you’re not hungry?” Tord’s voice is small and quiet.

Tom turns to him. He seems amused and Tord’s cheeks burn with embarassment from his eagerness.

“Alright, commie.”

Tom puts down his glass and Tord almost jumps from his own skin with excitement. He rushes to open the refrigerator and takes out a cast-iron with a glass lid.

“What’s for dinner then?” Tom is already sat at the table.

“A caserole with chicken, mushrooms and cream sauce I prepared a few hours ago.”

    Tord places the cast-iron on the stove and is heating it up. He is almost dancing with impatience as the caserole is beginning to get warm. He hears a soft laugh and turns to Tom, who is giggling at him.

“What?” Tord blinks at him.

“You are always so very gay when you cook for me.”

Tord smiles and makes a performance bow.

“I cannot help that it lifts my spirits to make you eat.”

* * *

 

    When the caserole is ready and placed on a serving plate, Tord skips to the table and places the plate in the middle. The table is already ready and beautifully set. There is salad, different sauces and vinegars, a plate of fish and a plate of cheese. And... was that wine? Tom hoped Tord didn’t forget that he didn’t drink.

“Edd and Matt should be here any moment now,” Tord glances at his watch.

As if in cueue, there is a knock on the door and both Tom and Tord rush towards it.  
Tord opens the door and allows Edd and Matt to come in.

    They all greet each other, and Tord can’t help but notice how Edd glances at Tom’s stomach. His weight was easier to hide before, but now it is much more visible. Tord bites the insides of his cheeks, silently praying that Edd doesn’t comment about it or blame Tord. Matt doesn’t seem to notice, though. He’s cheerful and oblivious as usual.

The four enter the dining room and both Edd and Matt are in awe.

“Tord, that smells delicious!” Edd chirps.

Matt hops forward and takes a seat, observing his reflection in his spoon.  
The other three share an amused look as they all sit down.

    After a while, when they are almost finished with their food, while Matt is busy telling a story, Tord hears a soft grunt from Tom. Without turning his head, he averts his gaze to Tom, who is pulling at his jeans. His stomach is jutting uncomfortably at them.  
Tord reaches a hand to Tom, still looking intently at Matt. He expertly, without looking, extends the elastic on the inside of Tom’s jeans, knowing that Tom would be too embarassed to do it himself.  
Tom’s stomach pushes forward after being released and he sighs softly in relief. He squeezes Tord’s hand as a ‘thank you’.

    Before Edd and Matt leave, Tord sees Edd lead Tom away to a room privately. He turns back to Matt and figures that Tom will tell him what it was about later on.  
    In a few moments, Edd and Tom come out and the other two leave.  

   Tom locks the door while Tord is cleaning away the table, placing the plates in the dishwasher. Tom later walks up to him and begins to help.

“What did Edd tell you?” Tord asks.

“I’ll give you one guess,” Tom grunts, emptying a plate in the trash.

Tord sighs. He knows Edd probably talked to Tom about him gaining weight.

“It’s none of his business, don’t mind,” Tord mumbles, “I think you look great.”

“It’s not about that... He’s worried about my health, that’s all.” Tom closes the dishwasher and it begins its job.

“Tom, you see what I cook you. It’s all natural, Tord-made and guaranteed to be of good quality”

Tom huffs a laugh. He and Tord are looking at each other. Tom rubs the back of his head, shy. He always feels embarassed at the way Tord looks at him, as if worshipping.  
Tom decides to take his chance and leans forward, planting a quick kiss on Tord’s lips. His cheeks burn with blush and he feels that that looked awfully homosexual.

Tord blinks at him, obviously confused and not expecting that. He looks down at Tom’s middle and his hand slaps on his mouth.

“Shit! Sorry, I forgot!” Tord gasps.

Tom chuckles, “it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt that bad today.”

Tord is already fumbling for painkillers in the drawers. He gets one out and gives it to Tom.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No stuffing in this chapter. Boring, I know.
> 
> Please note that when I use the word ‘gay’, I mean it as in ‘happy’ or ‘cheerful’, NOT homosexual.


End file.
